Anatomi - sammanfattning
Del 1: Skelett Kraniets delar: * Ø Neurokraniet * Ø Visceralkraniet * Ø Os frontale * Ø Ossa paritale * Ø Os occipitalie * Ø Ossa temporale * Ø Os sphenoidale * Ø Os ethmoidale: lamina cribrosa, crista galli, näsmusslor (supperior och middle tillhör ethmiodalam, medan inferior tillhör visceral kraniet) ** Ø Överkäkesskelett ** Ø Mandibula ** Ø Os hyoideum Neurokraniet Viseceral kraniet Överkäksskelett: 13 st. Ben (6 pariga och 1 oparig) * Ø Os zygomaticum * Ø Os lacrimale * Ø Os nasale * Ø Maxilla * Ø Concha nasalis inf. * Ø Os palatinum * Ø Vomer (oparig): nässkiljeväggen består av vomer, crista ethmoidale perpendikularis, crista maxillaris och crista palatina * Ø Corpus maxillaris * Ø Utskott: proces. zygomatikus, frontalis, och palatinum samt alveolaris * Ø Tubermaxilla: i retro-molär-region * Ø Sinus maxillaris * Ø Fossa canina: extra tunnt där ögonläkare stickar i * Ø Foramina: Foramen infraorbitale, foramen incisuvum, foramina palatini majore, foramina palatini minora = Maxilla: = Os hyoideum Mandibula: korpus + ramus * Ø Corpus: foramen mentale, lineaa obliqua(utsida), linea mylohydea (insida), spina mentalis( insidan) * Ø Ramus: gren som går upp i käkleden, foramen mandibula, proces.coronoideus, proces. condylaris Del 2: Munhålans muskler 1- Tuggmuskler: M. temporalis, masseter, pterygoideus medialis och lateralis * Ø M. temporalis: planum temporale------ processus coronoideus Funktion:Käkstängare * Ø M. masseter: arcus zygomatikus----- yttersidan av ramus mandibulae Funktion: käkstängare * Ø M. pterygoideus medialis: processus pterygoideus os sphenoidale--- insidan av ramus mandibulae Funktion: Käkstängare * Ø M. pterygoideus lateralis: processus pterygoideus os sphenoidale --- condyle of mandible + TMJ:s kapsel Funktion: Sidoförning, käkframdragning vid öppningsrörelse 2- Munöppningens mimiska muskler * Ø M. orbicularis oris: U + F: ligger helt i över- och underläpparna. Funkion: sluter mungipan * Ø M. Buccinator: U: Maxilla + mandibulae, F: mungipan. Funktion: tuggning, sugningsrörelse * Ø M. Mentalis: U: tuberculum mentale, F: hakans hud. Funktion: gråtmuskel. * Ø M. Platysma: U: basis mandibulae, F: halsens hud. Funktion: sänker munvinkeln. 3- Tungmuskler: Inre muskler: består av longitudinella, vertikala och transversella muskelfibrer. U + F : tungkroppen. Funktion: tungrörelser Ytte muskler: U - F * Ø M. genioglossus: spina mentalis---- tungkroppen Funktion: tungrörelse fram och ned * Ø M. hyoglossus: os hyoideum ------tungkroppen Funktion: tungrörelse ned och bak * Ø M. styloglossus: processus styloideus---- tungkroppen Funktion: tungrörelse back och upp 4- Tungbensmuskler, U - F * Ø M. digastrikus: Processus mastoideus via os hyoideum till spina mentalis Funktion: Sänker mandibeln eller höjer tungbenet * Ø M. stylohyoideus: processus styloideus------- os hyoideum Funktion: höjer tungbenet * Ø M. geniohyoideus: spina mentalis---- os hyoideum Funktion: Sänker mandibeln eller höjer tungbenet * Ø M. mylohyoideus: linea mylohyoidea----- motstående sidan och os hyoideum Funktion: höjer munbotten (munbotten-diafragma) - M. sternocleidomastoideus: Sternum + clavicula ----- Processus mastoideus Funktion: Acting alone, tilts head to its own side and rotates it so the face is turned towards the opposite side. Acting together, flexes the neck, raises the sternum and assists in forced inspiration. Del 3: blodkärl A.Carotis communis som består av * Ø A. carotis interna: hjänan, ögon, ethmiodalsinus * Ø A. carotis externa A. Carotis externa: försörjer halsens övre del, huvudets exteriör, munhåla och näshåla * Ø A. lingualis: A.profunda linguae (tungkroppen), Rr. Dorsales linguae (tungans bakre delar) och A. sublingualis (munbottenmuskulatur, slemhinna och linguala gingivan) * Ø A. facialis: A. palatina ascendens (mjuk gommen), rami tonsillares, A.submentalis (hakan), A. labialis superior och inferior (läppar) * Ø A. maxillaris: största av carotis externa * Ø A. temporalis superfacialis A. maxillaris * Ø Medialt om collum: - A. alveolaris inf (benvävnad, tänder och gingiva, uk) Denna avger i sin tur à - A. Mentalis (hakan) - R. Mylohyoideus (m. mylohyoideus) - R. interalveolaris(septa) - R. perforantes gingivales (gingiva) - R. perforantes alveolares (alveoler) - R. Dentalis (pulpa) * Ø Fossa infratemporalis: - A. Masseterica (m. masseter) - Aa. temporale profunda (m. temporalis) - Rr. pterygoideus (m. pterygodeus lateralis och medialis) - A. buccalis (m. buccinator) - A. alveolaris superior posterior (överkäkens kindtänder) * Ø Fossa pterygopalatina: - A. palatina descendens som avger: palatina major (hårda gommens slemhin till 3:e) och palatina minor (mjuk gommens slemhinna) - A. Sphenopalatina: som avger: A. Nasopalatina (hårda gommens slemhinna från 3-3) - A. infraorbitalis: som avger: Aa alveolaris superiores anteriores et medius(benvävnad, tänder och gingiga) Del 4: Nerver Tungans innervation * Ø Motorik: N. Hypoglossus (XII) * Ø Sensorik: främre 2/3 N. lingualis, bakre 1/3 N. glossosfaryngeus * Ø Smak: främre 2/3 N. Chorda tympani, bakre 1/3 N. Glossofaryngeus + Vagus N. Trigeminus (V): delas i ganglion semilunare till: * Ø N. Ophthalmicus (sensorik) a) N. Lacrimalis: innerverar hud och laterala delen av conjunctiva b) N. Nasociliaris: innerverar näsans hud och slemhinna,cornea, iris bla. c) N. Frontalis: pannans och övre ögonlockets hud * Ø N. Maxillaris (sensorisk) a) N. Infraorbitalis à Rami alveolares à Plexus dentalis superior: innervering av tänder och gingiva (buccalt) i ök, huden på kinden. b) Nn. pterygopalatini: gommens slemhinna - N. nasopalatinus: främre delen av hårda gommen(3:e-3e) - N. palatinus major: bakre delen hårda gommen(till 3:e) - N. palatini minores: mjuka gommen c) N. Zygomaticus: huden främre tinningen * Ø N. Mandibularis (sensorisk + motorisk) går genom foramen ovale till fossa infratemporalis. Delas till: a) N. masticatorius: tuggmuskelatur samt tensor veli palatini, och M. tensor tympani, vidare sensoriska grenar till N. buccalis som innerverar buccalt 7:e --5:e, kindens slemhinna och gingiva b) N. Auriculotemporalis: hud i tinninggregion, samt hörselgången och trumhinna c) N. lingualis: lingual gingiva i molarpartiet, tungkroppen, N. Sublingualis (munbotten) d) N. Alveolaris inferior: försvinner in i canalis mandibulae där den bildar Plexus dentalis inferior som försörjer tänder och gingiva i uk. Motoriska grener till m. mylohyoideus och m. Digastricus venter anterior. Tittar fram som N.mentalis genom foramen mentale för att försörja hakans hud.